Cute Girls
by shugocharaluver
Summary: Kido is starting to worry about something Kano said. What would she do just for that one statement? I'm sorry, terrible at summaries! T T


**A/N: Ok well here it is, my first Mekakucity Actors fanfic! *cheers* I'm sorry if it's sorta OOC, but think about it. All characters have different sides to them. Of course just not too extreme ones... never make some stoic character buy flowers and do the hula or something... ^^"**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic! Please comment and review :)**

* * *

"I'm back~~!" called out Kano, skipping into the hideout.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Kido, suspicious.

"Well, Seto and I were accompanying Marry and Momo shopping, and they looked so cute in their outfits. If only you had gone too, I bet you would have looked good in them," he said, smiling at her teasingly.

"Are you making fun of me? You know I don't wear those kind of clothes," she deadpanned, giving him that 'you're annoying' look.

"Aw, but you used to look so cute in them. Why can't you be like that now?" he said jokingly, though she took it the wrong way, obvious from the jab she gave him.

"Well sorry for not being cute!" she spat out, running into her room, leaving Kano behind.

She slid down to the ground, the wooden door supporting her. Why did Kano say all of that? He should know the best that she had changed so as to keep the entire gang together. Or at least tried to. She was still very insecure and cried often, though in secret. She did not want to worry the other members of the Dan, since she was supposed to be their leader.

'Why can't you be like that now?' Those words rang in her head, making her feel insecure again.

'Did Kano like me better that way?' she wondered, pulling the hoodie off her head, before realizing something.

_'When did I start caring so much about what Kano thinks of me...?'_

* * *

"Commander! Dinner's ready!" called out Momo, knocking on the door.

"Ok..." replied Kido quietly, waiting until she heard footsteps fading away, before sighing in relief.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this..." she mumbled to herself, still not understanding why Kano's words affected her so much that she was doing this.

Hesitantly, she grabbed her doorknob and twisted it, pushing it open and walked into the dining room, where everyone was settling down for dinner.

"Ok everyone, here's... K-Kido?" Seto stopped, staring at their leader in shock, causing everyone else to focus their attention on her.

She was standing at the entrance, playing with her fingers and blushing in embarrassment. That wasn't what caught their attention though, but it was what she was wearing.

Her hair was neatly styled up, into 2 braids, and she wore a light purple dress, that stopped just below her knees, a small slit on one side.

"C-Commander? Did you run out clean hoodies or something? If you want I could-" started Momo nervously, not knowing what to make of this situation.

"N-no, I just..." Kido trailed off, not knowing what to say.

It was silent for a few more minutes before the slight sound of snickering was heard, soon followed by uncontrollable laughter.

"Kido, oh my gosh, you ... Hahaha!" Kano managed to say in between all his laughing, not taking notice of Kido's hands clenching into fists.

"You... You idiot!" she screamed, pulling him by the collar of his hoodie and punched him right across the face, sending him flying into a bunch of pots and pans left in the corner.

She huffed, running out of the kitchen and out of their hideout, only the sound of a door slamming resonating throughout the place.

* * *

"Kido! Kido, where are you?" called out Kano, walking through an alleyway.

He had gotten up almost immediately after Kido had ran out of the hideout. It wasn't like her to react like she did earlier. Something was up, and he wanted to find out what.

"Hehe. Now, now stop struggling little girl. You wouldn't wanna get hurt, would you?" Kano heard a man's voice, peeking from behind the wall.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw Kido being pinned against the wall, the man he heard keeping her hands above her head, a knife pressed against her throat, blood starting to seep through the cut.

Rage coursing through his body, Kano ran out of his hiding placed and punched the man with all the strength he could muster, making the man fumble and loosen his grip on Kido. Though this caused the knife to shift, and made a deeper and bigger wound form on her neck.

"Kano?! What are you-" started Kido, before cringing as the blade cut deeper into her skin.

"Shut up girly. And who are you? Don't interrupt!" yelled the man, starting to pull Kido nearer before he was quickly pushed away, causing Kido to fall to the ground.

"Kido, stay back! I've got…" started Kano, as he turned to face Kido, but was met with nothing.

He heard a grunt behind him, and turned back, only to see Kido appearing and punching the man, eyes turning from red back to black.

"Thanks, but I'm good. Now, I'll just get going…" said Kido awkwardly, trying to run off by using her ability, but was stopped by Kano's tight grip on wrist.

"Kido, what was that earlier?" he asked, his normal joking tone disappearing from his voice, "Did I do something to make you run off like that?"

"You…laughed…?" tried Kido, knowing how weak that excuse was. He laughed at her everyday, and she had never done that before.

"Kido, come on just be honest with me. We've always told each other our worries and troubles, how is this any different?" he started, before trying to lighten up the mood, "Still you sure are strong Kido. No one would expect that especially in that outfit…"

_Don't._

"…I mean, you look so cute, I could just eat you up…"

_Stop it._

"…Anyway, why did you dress like that again?"

_That's it._

"I did this because of your stupid comment earlier! It's not like I wanted to dress like this! I don't want to revert back to being weak, little Tsubomi ever again! You're the one that wanted me in this kind of outfit anyway, why were you laughing!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, everything single thought spilling out of her mouth.

She covered her mouth right after, realizing that she had just voiced out all of her insecurities.

"Kido…I didn't realise my comment bothered you that much."

"What, bothered me? It couldn't have…" she tried denying it, but realised that with the way she was acting, it was plain as day.

"That's right, I'm bothered. I'm bothered by your stupid f*cking comment and I don't even know why? You make me weak and I don't know why. I'm still weak… Weak, little, stupid, Tsubo-"

"KIDO!" Kano shouted, shocking her into silence.

"Stop that Kido, this isn't like you," he sighed, before continuing.

"Ok, let me clarify something. I just thought it would be nice to see you wearing something girly for a change. I'm not asking you to turn back to the way you were or anything. You're a strong, independent person. I don't think anyone can call you weak anyway after knocking out that guy over there. Oh and by the way, I said you would look cute in those outfits, but I think you look beautiful in your hoodie," grinned Kano.

She looked up at him, but quickly turned away after seeing the look on his face. His eyes that usually contained nothing but mischief and a hint of mystery, was currently for of nothing but affection and admiration. For her.

"I-idiot…" she blushed, cursing the fact that she couldn't hide her face when only wearing a dress. Realising her distress, Kano took off his own hoodie and gave it to her, so as to make her feel more comfortable.

"It's true though. Now, let's go back, Kido. I'm sure everyone else is worried," said Kano, planting a kiss upon her cheek before running off, laughing as Kido chased after him, unable to stop the smile forming on her face.


End file.
